The basic areas of research that interest me include renal physiology, renal transport mechanisms and ion transport in general. I developed a strong interest in the renal system when I was diagnosed with IgA Nephropathy in 1997. This interest only increased when I became the recipient of a kidney transplant in 2001. I was fortunate to be accepted to the Ronald E. McNair Scholar Program which supported an undergraduate research project in which I studied epithelial sodium transport. The greater the understanding that I developed on the physiology of the kidneys only served to increase my desire to pursue research in this particular scientific field. I am currently working in the lab of Dr. Peter Aronson for my first rotation appointment;however I am required to complete at least two more rotations and am currently debating between four principle investigators and their research.